Good Night Oka-san
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: What if Mikey has met his mother before but in a dream land? A small story about a 4 year old Michelangelo talking to his mother Enjoy!
1. Moms,Peaches and kindness

**_Just a cute one, two (Possibly three) shot I would make with Mikey and his real Mother. My first TMNT fanfiction and I`ve only see the 2012 version so go easy on me and enjoy._**

Mikey walked with the woman her hand gently clasped around his, she smelt like Cherry Blossoms and Jasmine. She also had the same smell as Splinter`s dojo without the underlying smell of the sewer. "Where are we going?" Mikey asked.

"We are just going for a walk young one"

"But I can't leave the lair Master Splinter will get mad" The 4 year old said.

"Believe me young one even if this wasn`t a dream he wouldn`t mind" She explained leading him to a small tree that had outstretched a field far ahead.

She sat down and Mikey climbed onto her lap. "How come were here?" Mikey asked.

"I wished to talk to you young Michelangelo" She explained.

"How do you know my name?" Mikey asked.

"I know many things, I know you love playing pranks on your brothers, I know you are very kind hearted, and I know you are very ticklish" The woman said and tickled Mikey`s sides causing him to giggle.

"Hey!" He exclaimed before the woman hugged him.

"You are very open minded and you know that the world isn`t what it could be, you will befriend many and it will help you in the future remember Michelangelo despite their outside appearance people aren`t what they seem" She explained.

"…" Mikey looked at her confused but she simply kissed his forehead.

"You will one day understand" She said.

"Master Splinter says that a lot too" Mikey said.

"He is a very wise man I wish I could speak to him again" She said.

"How come you can't?"

"Something happened a very long time ago we can't speak to each other again. The only reason I can speak to you is because the innocence in your heart has no grief so you can easily be here" The woman said kissing his forehead before gently rubbing her finger on his cheeks.

"So my brothers can't come here?" "I don't know young one I hope they can but they aren`t as light hearted as you" She said.

"Raph has a really fat head" Mikey said.

"Do not make fun of your brothers its rude"

"But they make fun of me all the time!" Mikey said with a pout and the woman giggled and lifted him up.

"No wonder your father has a hard time punishing you with a cute face like that" She said.

"Really? Raph says I`m ugly" Mikey said.

"Trust me you are far from it, your eyes are like a jay birds and your freckles make you stand out" She said hugging him close.

"I knew I was adorable!" Mikey said with a giggle.

"Very much so very kawaii even when you are in ninja mode" She said remembering the way he used to describe it.

"But I'm supposed to look tough in ninja mode" Mikey said.

"You have only been working on it for a month it takes time" She explained.

"Wow do you know everything?" Mikey asked.

"Not quite I don't know why people grow angry, I don't know my daughters future, I don't know when I will see Yoshi again" She said sadness in her gaze.

"Don't cry lady surprises can be fun" Mikey said.

"I suppose that's why there are so many secrets in the world huh?" She said. Mikey sneezed when a leaf fell on his nose and he looked up seeing a peach and he held his arms up.

"Lift me up a little more please" He begged. The woman did and he grabbed a peach handing it to her. "Here you go" He said.

"Why are you giving it to me you are the one that found it" She said surprised.

"But you're the one that brought me here" Mikey said.

"Hmm how about we share it?" The woman said.

"Hmm….ok!" Mikey said and took a small bite the peach tasted more amazing then he could imagine a small amount of juice came down his face.

The woman took a bite herself and said "Very tasty I think you chose the best one" She said and sat down sharing the treat with the turtle giggling seeing his sticky face. "Though I think it wasn`t supposed to cover you" She said.

"Da…I mean Master Splinter says I'm a messy eater" Mikey said licking his fingers.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Mikey looked up at her and nodded

"I promise I wont tell anyone!"

"Your father used to be one too" She whispered.

"Really?!" "Yes just bring up the words Miso Soup and watch his reaction I promise you it will be funny" She said.

"Ok I will!" Mikey said wondering what was going to happen then looked out seeing that the sun that was representing sunrise was now going down into a sunset.

"Huh?" He said in wonder.

"Our time is almost up young one I was hoping it would be longer"

"But I don't want to go yet" Mikey said snuggling closer to her tears running down his eyes.

"Don`t cry young one when you wake up your brothers and father will be there"

"What about you?"

"I will be there but you won't be able to see me, but remember I'll always be there with you" She said.

"Promise?" Mikey asked holding up his pinky finger.

"I promise" The woman said holding up her pinky finger and they crossed them.

"You look really familiar" Mikey said.

"Do i?" "Yeah….I don't know humans though so how do I know you?"

"Maybe you have seen me before and you just don't remember it" The woman said.

"How would I forget someone as nice as you?"

"You would be surprised the kindness the world forgets"

"Nu-uh I won't forget I'll remember that people aren`t mean just because there ugly….except for Raph" Mikey said.

"Michelangelo…."

"Hey he hits me a lot! It hurts sometimes too"

"You have three older and very protective brothers sometimes that leads them to forget things but know they love you"

"I love them a whole bunch" Mikey said.

"You have so much love in your heart never lose it" The woman said pressing her lips against his temple and Mikey let out a large yawn."Go to sleep young one"

Mikey snuggled deeper into her robe muttering "I hope I can see you again"

"It may be sooner then you think" She said and that was the last thing Mikey heard before it turned black.

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes and looked around. He was trapped under Raph`s arm and lying over top Leo`s shell Donny lying right next to him. Mikey squirmed his way out of the dog pile his siblings made and walked out of the room. He walked into the dojo surprised his father wasn`t there but walked over to where a picture was sitting on, on the cabinet and sat on his knees staring at it. The woman from his dreams was the same woman in the picture. He didn`t know how long he stared at it before he started nodding off but he was interrupted by Splinter saying.

"Michelangelo what are you doing up so late?" Mikey tried to respond to his father but all he could manage was a small yawn that escaped his mouth. Splinter picked him up with a sigh.

"Let`s get you to bed young one" He said starting to walk away. Mikey peaked over Splinter`s shoulder looking at the image and for a millisecond he thought he saw the woman there waving at him before vanishing.

He waved back saying. "Good night Okaa-San" He said.

Splinter turned to look at what his son was talking about seeing the picture. He then looked at Michelangelo who fell asleep. As he carried him into his room he noticed an odd faint scent on his son that didn`t make sense. Cherry blossoms, Jasmine and Peaches but it gave Splinter sad but lovely memories holding a woman looking down at there new baby girl. He blinked tears away whispering "Good night Tang Shen take care of our sons" He said laying Mikey back down with his brothers.

Raph automatically wrapped his arm close around Mikey like a teddy bear and Donny grabbed his hand while Leo wrapped his arm around all of his siblings. Splinter closed the door almost missing the faint voice saying. _I will Yoshi._

**So sad yet so cute! **

**Hope you enjoyed the little story I made don't know if I`ll continue it or not inspiration sometimes just hits me randomly.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Knowledge,Plums and Teachings

**Huh guess this became a Two-Shot...well more like Two One-Shot`s in the same title but it works. By the way I love how many Reviews and Favorites I got Just 2 hours after this story hit the site! **

**Now it`s time for Donatello`s turn to have some one on one with his mother. I don't know if I`m doing all the turtle characters or not like I said inspiration hits randomly. I wanted to do a Donny being sick story and a Donny feeling let down but comforted story so I kind of combined it and added a little Mother son action so enjoy!**

Donny was dazed he was sitting in a white space with nothing around it, no source of light, no signs of how big or how small the space was just nothing. He didn`t know how long he had been there but the 7 year old was both scared and curious. "This is the most unique and unethical dream I've ever had, maybe the fevers finally getting to me" Donny finally said standing up.

Surprisingly his body didn`t lurch or feel dizzy from it, Donny hopped a little bit and giggled in slight excitement. Usually such simple things didn`t delight the 7 year old genius but over the past few weeks he had been sick. He had felt like he was melting and freezing at the same time and he couldn`t keep much down. He had an aching head ache and a sore body and he had been downright miserable. Now he felt wonderful! Donny looked around not seeing any of his brothers around and sighed grateful as they would probably make fun of him (Or Mikey who would copy him) for what he was about to do. Donny did a sloppy cartwheel trying to turn it into a kick at the end something he was never good at and was always embarrassed to do around his brothers as they seemed so graceful compared to him.

Even Raph and his bull headed ways looked more like a swan when compared to Donny. He felt himself stumble and closed his eyes waiting for impact on the ground but instead a soft pair of hands caught him. "Careful you aren`t in practice young one"

Donny looked up to see a woman with beautiful black hair and fun loving golden eyes looking down at him with adoration. He recognized her from pictures though it still confused him as he looked up at her though he felt a calm sensation envelope him when he saw her. "You`re Tang Shen what are you doing in my dream?" Donny asked.

"A very wise child Donatello but this isn`t a normal dream" Tang Shen said.

"Huh? I know that it`s a fever induced dream it would be different" Donny said.

"I`m afraid it isn`t that either it's a little tricky to explain"

"I`m good at figuring stuff out" Donny said.

"I know that but you need to understand with your heart not your mind"

"…but the mind is…"

"Shh….now let me try to explain it, you see you were on the verge of life and death…"

"Wait I'm dying?!" Donny said in slight fear.

"No no no!" She said and patted his head. "You are not dying my child in fact you will be much better, as I was saying your soul was placed here so you didn`t have to feel the physical pain that you are going through"

"How is that possible?" Donny asked.

"You remember your father telling you to take deep breaths and close your eyes, to imagine the world as an illusion and to clear your thoughts?"

"Yeah"

"Well this was what happened"

"How long will I be like this?"

"Time runs differently here young one I do not know, sometimes a day can seem like a mere couple of minutes other times an hour can seem like a week"

"Wow fascinating I wish I could study it" "I`m afraid you won't remember this Donatello" "Really?" "No, no one ever remembers what happens here" She explained. "But you do" Donny said.

"Yes but I am a figure from the spirit realm"

"Then how come you feel so real?" Donny asked.

The woman smiled and bent down rubbing her hand against his cheek Donny watched her. "I suppose that is something I don't know" She said.

"What do I do now?" Donny asked.

"I don't know, what do you WANT to do?" The woman asked.

"I don't know, I don't have any books to read or and projects to work on…" Donny said in thought.

"What about what you were doing before? The Kata you were trying"

Donny looked at his feet "No I look stupid" He muttered.

"You look like someone who is trying their best now why don't you try again." Tang Shen said.

"Promise you won't make fun of me if I fall?"

"I promise" Donny nodded and studied the ground before him for a moment before trying again.

He thought he got the calculation of the strength of his hands to feet right but he stumbled in the middle of the transition a gentle pair of hands helped him before he fell on his shell. Donny crossed his arms "Stupid unscientifical learning style" He muttered.

"Don't give up let's try again" Tang Shen said helping him up.

After a few tries Donny was frustrated beyond belief wishing he had something to kick, it wasn`t exactly smart but it was a good way to let out his anger. "I can't do it I'll never be as good as my brothers!" Donny whined.

"Donatello you are just as talented as your brothers"

"Then why can't I do this? Even Mikey did this easily" Donny said.

"Did he?"

"Yeah after Splinter helped him once he was a master! He was the first one to do it then Leo even Raph" Donny muttered.

"How did each one learn it?" Tang Shen asked.

"Well Master Splinter helped Mikey transition his body in the movement, then Leo had Master Splinter help him but Raph did it on his own" Donny muttered.

"Actually Donatello Raphael had went to Michelangelo after practice and asked him for help but that's our little secret" Tang Shen said holding a finger to her lips.

"Really?!"

"Yup, now what did all your brothers do that you didn't?" Tang Shen asked.

Donny thought for a minute before saying slowly "Ask for help?"

Tang Shen nodded and motioned her hand for him to continue.

"….Can you help me?" Donatello asked.

"Certainly" Tang Shen said and gently moved Donatello`s feet and shoulders at a firmer position. "Now you need to make sure to allow your arms to be firmer instead of the legs. It makes it hard when you try to keep your legs that your trying to kick with locked in a position"

Donny tried about 7 more times but he eventually figured out the move he closed his eyes letting out a laugh in joy. When he opened them he saw he was in a golden meadow under a peach tree. He gasped at the amazing view. "Wow…" He whispered.

"I figured you would want to see something different then just plain white walls it's my favorite place to be" Tang Shen said.

Donny walked over to her and sat next to Tang Shen looking at her noticing the different details on her and said. "You are a lot prettier than in the picture" Donny said. "You are very kind"

Tang Shen said. Donny blushed and said "It`s true, I see why sensei misses you so much"

"I miss your father too but at the same time I don't want him to see me too soon" She said.

"Why not?" Donny asked.

"Because when the time comes for him to see me he will have to say goodbye to all of you" Tang Shen said lifting Donny up to her lap running a hand down his cheek.

"But wouldn`t he rather be with you then us?" Donny asked.

"Donatello why would you think that?" Tang Shen asked looking at Donny who`s eyes had a small amount of pain.

"Because when he was with you he was human, he was happy" Donny muttered looking down at his hands that twisted together.

Tang Shen held Donny close whispering "Your father is happy right now with all of you, never doubt that Donatello you are his precious sons" Tang Shen said.

Donny whimpered slightly and dug his face into the soft fabric of the woman`s robe tears running down his eyes. "Why can't daddy be with you and us?" Donny whimpered.

"One day it will my child, but not for a while you are so kind hearted and wish you could create things that can make everyone happy. This will help you and your brothers in the future never lose your kindness or your curiosity can you promise me that?"

Donny hesitated before nodding slowly. "Good" Tang Shen said wiping the last of the tears away and pulled him closer. Donny put a hand in Tang Shen`s hair staring at her in admiration before a small smile appeared on his face. Tang Shen smiled before a small mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes that made Donny think about a tigress, or Raph before he noogied Mikey.

Suddenly she started tickling him and Donny started laughing. "Hey!" He said but kept laughing.

"I love that smile and laugh of yours" Tang Shen said. "The gap makes it really adorable" Donny kept giggling and laughing trying to pull away.

Tang Shen laughed too gently pinning him down before continued to tickle his sides and under his arms where she knew it would be more sensitive to tickling. Donny squealed and managed to squirm away quickly hiding behind the tree and started climbing up it. Usually it would be much more difficult for him as he wasn`t the best at climbing but this tree seemed very easy to climb his hands and feet easily grabbing the bark. He stuck his tongue out "Can`t catch me" He said.

"Oh really?" Tang Shen asked and Donny squealed climbing up higher. He stopped noticing something hanging from the tree….a plum. He reached forward grabbing it curiously but he lost his balance and fell still holding the plum.

He let out a little squeal of fear before he was caught in Tang Shen`s arms. "I guess you can catch me…." Donny said.

"I did warn you" Tang Shen teased.

"Here`s a peace offering!" Donny quickly said holding the plum up.

"Looks delicious but not as tasty as the little turtle in my arms" Tang Shen said before kissing Donatello tickling him. Donny let out another squeal and laughed until she stopped and he was breathing heavily giggling.

"This is much tastier then a turtle" He said holding out the plum.

"Hmm how about you try it first?" Tang Shen said. Donny looked at the plum trying to hide the fact that it looked a lot better than the worms and algae he usually had and took a bite. It was incredibly sweet and tasty with multiple flavors covering his mouth that he couldn`t describe. He held out the plum to the woman who took a bite herself.

"I wish we had a knife then we could cut it evenly" Donny said with a thinking face.

"Hmm like this?" Tang Shen asked throwing the plum into the air and a small knife was in her hand she threw it cutting the plum in half. Donny caught half in amazement seeing even the seed was split evenly in half.

"Wow you're a kunoichi!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I am" Tang Shen said.

Donny ate his half of the plum slowly enjoying the different flavors and textures that it gave him when he finished he felt full and satisfied. He snuggled up to Tang Shens chest and yawned "How am I tired here?" Donny wondered seeing that the sunny day had turned into night time stars scattering the sky with a crescent moon hanging overhead.

"Our time is almost up Donny you will be heading back"

"I wish I could remember you" Donny muttered.

"I hope you remember the words I told you young one now sleep you will wake up to see another world of happiness" She said before starting to sing to him an old Japanese lullaby that he thought he had heard before.

"Sayonara…..Oka-san" Donny muttered before falling asleep feeling a single tear hit his cheek before he drifted into the black.

* * *

Donny woke up with a small cough, he felt better then he had in days his head ache now mild and he was only a little bit cold. He felt something wet touch his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Splinter standing over him. "Sensei?" He said his voice sounding rough.

"It`s very good to see you awake my son you have been asleep for days how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Thirsty" Donny said.

Splinter gently lifted Donny`s head and gave him a glass of water that he drank from gratefully. "Master Splinter can I see my brothers?" Donny begged.

Splinter looked at his sons pleading gaze and said "Of course, no rough housing though" He warned.

Donny nodded and Splinter left the room only to return a few minutes later with three running turtles. Mikey was the first one to reach him and climbed onto the bed hugging Donny "You`re awake you`re awake!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Not for much longer if you choke him genius" Raph said pulling Mikey away by his mask but looked relieved to see Donny.

"Donny are you ok?" Leo asked.

Donny nodded and sat up in the bed a little more seeing that he was in his room. "I can't believe I've been asleep so long I'm so behind on training" He said.

"Nope!" Mikey said with a grin. "I told Master Splinter it wasn`t fair that you got to miss out on the fun stuff so we aren`t starting again till you are!" He said.

"Really?" Donny asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah but it took forever to convince Leo to stop whining" Raph said and Leo looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Leo" Donny muttered having the look of a kicked puppy that made Leo feel guilty. "No don't be sorry! Not your fault that you're sick" Leo said patting his brothers head.

"You really scared him" Raph muttered.

"Raph was scared too" Leo said.

"Was not!" Raph exclaimed and the two started arguing.

Mikey crawled up against Donny and hugged him "So you`ll be better?" Mikey asked.

"In a couple of days yeah" Donny said.

"Yay!" Mikey exclaimed and Donny held back a wince.

"I believe its time for bed" Splinter said from the room.

"Aww cant we sleep with Donny?" Mikey asked.

Donny looked hopefully at Master Splinter who sighed but smiled. "Very well" All the brothers cheered and Donny giggled feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

"Oof!" Raph said as he crashed back on the mat.

They were practicing their basic Kata`s and Donny just used to most recently learned one on him. It was odd because he just started training again two days ago and knew he hadn`t had that move learned. "Great job Donny!" Mikey exclaimed clapping his hands. Donny blushed in embarrassment but wondered how he managed to do that.

"Great job my sons you are dismissed" Splinter said.

All of the boys ran out of the room setting up their own games and such. Donny was reading a book and hummed to himself a song that Splinter recognized. He looked at Donny and whispered. "Thank you for watching over him Tang Shen"

**Yes I know no Miso Soup, but I have no idea what I was going to do with that honestly and I apologize! **

**Missindependant58**

Thank you I was hoping I would be!

**Guest**

You probably wont be the last person disappointed with the Miso Soup.

**ducky mikey**

Your wish has been granted!

**zebralily999**

Wow well written that`s the first time someone has said that to me thank you!

**Either way I hope you enjoyed it Read and Review! **


End file.
